The Memory Beyond
by ravenzukamori
Summary: Sepasang mata biru sempat terpejam sejenak sebelum ia kembali terbuka.“Mengapa sekarang?...karena semua pemainnya sudah lengkap”.AU.Sasunaru.Chap 2.
1. Glance

Pairing : sasunaru

Rating : T

Warning :Yaoi, Alternative Universe, a bit OOC,

Fic ini jangkauannya worldwide, tokoh2nnya pun beda bangsa. Namun kami tetap menggunakan nama asli mereka untuk memudahkan pengenalan.

Disclaimer : Not mine, sumpah bukan saya.

"…" speech -- bicara

'…' though – dalam hati

_italic_ – masa lalu/flashback

**The Memory Beyond**

By Raven-Zala

Co.written & editor : Aria and Ghee

"Mengapa kau baru memulainya sekarang", pria berjaket hitam panjang itu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang berdiri tepat di tepi atap datar sebuah gedung. Gedung berlantai 100 dengan berselimutkan kaca yang memantulkan pemandangan malam hiruk pikuk kota. Salah satu gedung kepemilikan atas nama perusahaannya, _Sabaku Corporation_.

Tanpa menoleh, sang sahabat hanya tersenyum. Setiap helai rambut pirangnya berkibar diterpa hembusan angin malam yang kencang. "Mengapa sekarang? Harusnya kau tahu, Gaara…"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ingatanku belum sempurna"

Sepasang mata biru sempat terpejam sejenak sebelum ia kembali terbuka. Dipandangnya langit malam dihadapannya. "Mengapa sekarang?...karena semua pemainnya sudah lengkap",

Gaara terkaku diam, "Naruto…"

"…dan lagi…", Naruto menjulurkan tangannya seolah hendak menggapai. Pandangan mata menyapu pada barisan gedung pencakar langit diantara jelujur jemarinya, "…aku akan bertemu dengannya".

--

_Scattered dreams that's like a far-off memory_

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dreams_

_I want to line the pieces up_

_Yours…and Mine._

(Kingdom Hearts II)

Capitol Hill, Washington DC, 2008.

Dari dalam New Accord hitam, keluarlah seorang pria tegap berambut hitam. Dengan jas hitam dan kemeja abu-abu dipadukan dasi berwarna merah, menunjukkan profesionalitas dari si pemakai. Kakinya melangkah pada sebuah kediaman bergaya neo-klasik yang seluruh tempatnya dijaga oleh beberapa orang bodyguard, rumah dari salah satu senator Amerika.

Setelah diterima oleh bodyguard utama di _foyer_, ia diantar menuju ruang tamu. Ruang tamu dengan dominasi warna putih-emas dan perabotan klasik dengan ukiran. Dalam ruangan tersebut, telah menunggu tiga pria yang perawakannya terlihat bahwa mereka merupakan orang-orang penting. Salah satunya, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, dengan kedua mata putih, bangkit dari sofa dimana ia duduk. Hendak menyapa pria yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka berjabat tangan singkat, pria tersebut memperkenalkan diri, "senator Neji Hyuuga".

Pria lain membalas, "Sasuke Uchiha, Interpol Agent"

Neji mengangguk, "terima kasih atas kedatangannya. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, untuk mencegah kebocoran informasi, makanya pertemuan ini diadakan disini. Lalu..", ia menoleh pada dua orang pria lainnya yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Neji menunjuk seorang pria berkacama hitam dengan jaket kasual namun terlihat formal dengan kerah tinggi. Rambut pria tersebut jabrik pendek berwarna hitam, dari sosoknya yang tenang terlihat bahwa ia pria yang pendiam dan serius.

"Shino Aburame, staf UNESCO"

Kemudian pria di sebelahnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi bermotif cokelat. Dari potongan wajahnya yang tegas menunjukkan profesinya di dunia tidak jauh dari dunia Sasuke.

"Kankuro, detektif swasta"

Sasuke memandang ketiga orang pria itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa detektif swasta sampai staf UNESCO ikut dipanggil oleh sang senator. Dari panggilan langsung senator ia terima beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak banyak informasi mengenai alasan ia dipanggil sebagai interpol. "Aku kira kita langsung ke pokok masalah untuk mempersingkat waktu", ujarnya dingin.

Yang lain menggangguk. Neji mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya untuk duduk. "Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk menangani sebuah kasus. Tepatnya kasus pencurian"

"Pencurian?", sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Dari masa pekerjaan sebagai interpol ia lebih sering menangani kasus penjahat kelas berat, seperti pembunuhan, perampokan, penyelidikan obat terlarang, dan pengejaran buronan, bukan kasus kecil pencurian seperti ini.

"Awalnya barang-barang yang dicuri merupakan barang yang tidak terlalu penting", Shino angkat bicara, "namun semakin hari, target yang diambilnya semakin besar. Sekarang ia mengincar pusaka berharga yang tersimpan di museum-museum nasional, di berbagai penjuru dunia", ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "negara-negara yang sudah menjadi korbannya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dari UNESCO sendiri langsung menangani masalah tersebut, pusaka berharga itu merupakan peninggalan sejarah di bawah perlindungan PBB"

"Benar", Kankuro menambahkan, "mungkin bagimu kasus pencurian ini tidak pantas ditangani sebagai seorang interpol. Namun tampaknya kali ini tindakannya serius..", Ia mencondongkan badannya dan menumpu kedua sikunya di atas paha, "biasanya ia mengirimkan surat peringatan pada polisi sebelum beraksi, namun kali ini..", Kankuro menoleh, semua mata jadi tertuju pada senator yang duduk di sofa single, "ia mengirim pada senator".

Sasuke terdiam mendengar semua informasi tersebut, "begitu pentingnya kah pencuri itu hingga seorang senator turun tangan?", tanyanya penasaran.

Kedua tangan Neji memegang erat lengan sofa, kepalanya agak menunduk dan pandangan matanya menegang, "sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. Tapi dengan dikirimnya suratnya padaku, kemungkinan besar barang yang ingin dicuri berhubungan denganku. Memang hanya perkiraan, namun apapun resikonya aku tidak bisa mempertaruhkan reputasi sebagai senator", kedua mata putih itu kembali menatap tajam ketiga tamunya, "sedikit saja ada masalah, keseimbangan dunia politik akan goyah".

Sasuke memincingkan mata, "memangnya siapa pencuri itu?"

"Dia sudah dikenal di beberapa negara…", Kankuro menahan nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "…namanya Kyuubi".

"Kyuubi?", Sasuke nampak terkejut.

"Kamu kenal?"

Kepala Interpol itu menggeleng, namun dari wajahnya ia seperti sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Kyuubi itu…"

-flashback beberapa tahun yang lalu-

"Jadi aku ingin kamu menangkap dia!!", suara wanita di seberang terdengar emosi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tak setuju, gagang telepon dipindah dari telinga kiri ke kanan, "buat apa aku bersusah-susah menangkap dia, lagipula hanya Tesis-mu, Tenten.."

Suara Tenten makin meledak, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon, "SIALAN!! AKU SUDAH MENGERJAKAN TESISKU DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH SELAMA 2 TAHUN!! Mencari informasi dan data-data 'Sagrada Familia' itu tidak gampang!"

"…aku tidak bilang itu mudah…"

"Aku sudah berjuang masuk jurusan Arsitektur MIT, tesisku kubuat dengan tenaga dan keringat. Eh malah dicuri oleh pencuri tak jelas bernama Kyuubi itu! Kau harus membantuku sepupu!", ujar Tenten tegas.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

-end flashback-

"Kyuubi pencuri kacangan yang mencuri Tesis sepupuku?"

Ketiga mata pria di hadapan Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya, "Masa iya?"

Sasuke memegang kepalanya bingung, "apa aku salah ya?"

"Mungkin juga tidak", Kankuro menyandarkan badannya ke belakang, "pertama kali mencuri, Kyuubi memang mencuri barang-barang kecil yang tidak begitu penting… dari dulu aku sudah mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Dan seperti yang kutakutkan, target pencuriannya makin besar"

Mata agen interpol itu berubah tajam, "lalu untuk apa aku dipanggil kesini?"

Tiba-tiba Neji mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya, dengan hati-hati ia letakkan di atas meja, "surat peringatan dari Kyuubi"

Kankuro kembali menatap Sasuke, "biasanya Kyuubi selalu menulis dengan jelas target tempat ia akan mencuri, namun kali ini…isi suratnya tidak biasa. Kami tidak dapat menebaknya"

Diambilnya kertas tersebut dari atas meja. Sepasang mata hitam itu membaca isi yang ada di dalamnya dan ia tersenyum sinis.

_Merpati putih tanpa kepala_

_Sayap kokoh menutup dan mengembang sempurna_

_Hinggap terdiam dia atas kapal_

_Seolah-olah turut berduka bagi mereka yang gugur demi negara_

Shino yang melihat perubahan pada wajah Sasuke bertanya, "tampaknya kamu mengerti".

"Rupanya Kyuubi itu…orang yang romantis".

xXxXxXx

Milwaukee, United States. 2008.

"…keberadaan Kyuubi mengundang perhatian massa. Puluhan mobil polisi sudah memblokade hingga ujung Wisconsin Ave. Museum sendiri telah dijaga puluhan polisi. Semua telah bersiap menunggu kedatangan sang pencuri malam ini. Untuk lebih jelasnya saya akan terus memantau perkembangan penangkapan Kyuubi. Saya Ino Yamanaka melaporkan dari tempat kejadian", wartawan wanita tersebut menghentikan beritanya. Dilihatnya teman kameramennya mengancungkan jempol kepadanya tanda siaran langsung telah usia sampai berita berikutnya.

"Gila, ramai banget nih tempat", kata pria berambut hitam yang menenteng kamera dengan lambang CNN di sisinya.

"Wajar saja, Kyuubi pencuri di berbagai mancanegara, pasti mengundang orang banyak, Kiba", balas Ino dengan tatapan aduh-bego-banget-orang-ini.

Wajah Kiba cemberut, "jangan pasang tampang kayak gitu donk"

"Habisnya kamu tuh…eh?", Ino terdiam tiba-tiba, "ssstt, ada cowok cakep tuh. Wow,hot banget", jari Ino tertunjuk pada seorang pria berjaket hitam yang sedang berada di tengah kerumunan polisi.

"Ah, tampang playboy", Kiba menyindir sinis.

"Aduh, diem deh. Iri aja sih"

Sementara kedua orang itu berdebat, pria yang sedang dibicarakan, yang tak lain adalah sang Interpol Agent Sasuke, sedang melakukan pengarahan pada tim polisi yang berada di luar area target.

Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa, sebuah petunjuk yang mudah diperingatkan oleh Kyuubi. Sebuah bangunan yang memiliki sayap baja yang mengembang dan menutup sesuai waktu yang ditentukan. Bangunan berwarna putih yang menyerupai kapal laut. Dan bangunan tersebut berdiri dia atas sebuah 'War Memorial', tempat dimana masyarakat Milwaukee mengingat jasa para pahlawan perang. Bangunan yang merupakan salah satu Museum terkenal di dunia yang didesain oleh arsitek besar, Santiago Calatrava.

Sasuke memandang bangunan di depannya sambil tersenyum. 'benar', katanya dalam hati,

'_Milwaukee Art Museum'._

Tiba-tiba ponsel di tangan Sasuke berdering.

"Sasuke", kata orang dari seberang, "berhati-hatilah…dia itu pandai memainkan pikiran. Licin dan sulit ditangkap".

Sasuke mendengus, "kau meragukan kemampuanku?", tanyanya dingin, "kalau masih diragukan, buat apa aku dimintai tolong, Kankuro"

Kankuro tidak membalas banyak, "terserah saja. Aku hanya memperingatkan". Dan hubungan telepon pun terputus.

xXxXxXx

"SEMUA MENYEBAR KE BERBAGAI LANTAI!! JANGAN BIARKAN SATU PUN MANUSIA KELUAR DARI MUSEUM INI!!"

Suara sirene menggaung keras. Semua polisi berlarian menuju tempat yang diperintahkan. Hiruk pikuk manusia tidak hanya di dalam museum, tapi juga diluar.

'Sial!', Sasuke mengutuk diri sendiri, 'harusnya aku tahu Kyuubi akan mencuri perisai itu! Benda paling penting di museum, aku sungguh ceroboh!', Sasuke berlari tak tentu arah. Pikiran masih berputar kemana Kyuubi membawa lari barang curiannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Dia tidak mungkin masuk dari lantai bawah, sudah kujaga ketat daritadi. Untuk mencapai gallery ia harus melewati lantai utama. Cih, bisa jadi dia masuk langsung dari luar pintu masuk. Gallery berada di lantai _mezzanin_, untuk keluar dia harus melewati _pavilion _utama'. Sasuke memeriksa tempat dimana ia berdiri, _pavilion _utama, yang sudah dipenuhi oleh polisi. 'Dia belum lewat sini, masih diatas!', ia berlari ke lantai atas.

Sasuke melewati _mezzanine_ panjang, cahaya luar masuk melalui kaca yang dibingkai oleh panel baja, menyebabkan dalam ruangan terlihat walau sedikit remang. 'Beruntunglah sayapnya sedang terbuka', pikir Sasuke sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan luar, kota Milwaukee. Sesampainya di gallery, ia melihat hanya terdapat segelintir polisi. Pandangan matanya menyapu ruangan yang luasnya hampir seluas bangunan utama.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang dalam bayang hitam sedang bersembunyi di balik salah benda milik Museum. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengejar orang mencurigakan tersebut. Namun sayangnya, ia mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke dan segera berlari menjauh.

Sasuke langsung mengejar dan merogoh bagian dalam jaketnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah Beretta 92FS dari sarung yang tergantung di bagian pinggangnya.

"Hei!", agen Interpol itu berteriak, "Hei berhenti!". Namun sayangnya teriakan Sasuke tidak digubris. Sasuke segera mengacungkan pistol tersebut ke depannya, "Berhenti atau kutembak!".

Tak disangka, orang mencurigakan itu berhenti. Namun belum beberapa detik berdiam diri, orang tersebut melompat ke atas balok yang melintas sepanjang langit-langit ruangan. Sasuke langsung melepaskan tembakan. Peluru yang keluar mengenai bagian lampu yang jatuh tepat dihadapan orang tersebut. Dari cahaya lampu yang jatuh, ia dapat melihat sebuah benda yang cukup besar terbungkus kain hitam berada di tangan orang tersebut.

'Perisai itu!', "KYUUBI!!", teriakan Sasuke membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Lagi dan lagi ia melepaskan tembakan, tapi Kyuubi menghindar dengan lincahnya, melompat ke atas rangkaian lampu dan balok-baja yang tersambung rapi di tingginya langit gallery.

Entah karena kecepatan mereka berdua atau karena perpindahan ruangan yang tiba-tiba, beberapa polisi yang ikut mengejar semakin lama semakin sedikit dan menghilang. Milwaukee Art Museum merupakan salah satu museum terbesar di dunia. Berlari di dalam menyusurinya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dari melewati lorong-lorong panjang hingga bolak-balik masuk ruangan. Sasuke beberapa kali menembaknya, namun tidak ada satu pun yang kena, hasilnya malah membuat peluru di pistolnya kian menipis. 'Dia lincah sekali. Apa dia Spiderman?!'

Yang mengejutkan Kyuubi berlari keluar ruang gallery menuju ruang utama lantai _mezzanine_, padahal justru di ruang besar itulah keberadaan dirinya terancam terlihat dari _pavillion_ utama melalui _void_ yang besar, dimana polisi-polisi masih berkeliaran.

'Sial! Dia menantangku!'. Siluet tubuh mereka berdua terlihat dari sorotan lampu luar melalui panel kaca. Sekali lagi Sasuke melepaskan tembakan, tapi…meleset. Salah satu panel kaca pecah karena peluru tersebut. Kyuubi tetap berlari, ia masuk dalam ruang pandang.

Dalam ruang pandang yang cukup besar, Sasuke kehilangan pencuri tersebut. Mata Sasuke tetap awas bekerja, pistol tetap teracung di tangannya. Diperiksanya ruangan dengan dinding panel kaca di kanan-kiri itu. Dari posisinya Sasuke dapat melihat pemandangan luasnya Danau Michigan dan sisi luar kota Milwaukee malam hari. Senyapnya ruangan tetap membuatnya mengoptimalkan indera penglihatan dan pendengaran.

Klotak!..

Sasuke berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya bingung. Kyuubi sedang duduk di atas podium menghadap Sasuke, pandangan matanya menerawang jauh keluar. Dari jarak mereka yang cukup dekat, akhirnya agen interpol itu dapat melihat sosok sang pencuri secara jelas. Dari perawakannya yang langsing dan tidak begitu tinggi, tak disangka ternyata Kyuubi masih muda. Garis wajahnya yang halus tertutup oleh topeng rubah dan rambutnya merah menyala.

"Indah ya", kata Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Sasuke tidak dapat menebak, Kyuubi mengubah suaranya. Namun dari frekuensi suara, Interpol berambut hitam itu menduga Kyuubi lebih muda darinya.

Pencuri itu memandang Sasuke. Dua pasang mata saling beradu. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari Kyuubi, Sasuke menurunkan senjatanya sejenak.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?", tanyanya tanpa takut.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "jangan melawak. Kau itu pencuri, tentu saja kukejar".

"Perisai ini?", Kyuubi membuka bungkus kain hitam. Tampaklah sebuah perisai perak dengan lambang sebuah kerajaan tak dikenal di pusatnya. "Kau ingat sesuatu dari perisai ini?", tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alis bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dari lubang mata topengnya, Sasuke dapat melihat warna mata Kyuubi. 'Merah?'

Kyuubi terlihat menghela nafas. Dipandangnya lagi pria tampan dihadapannya. Entah mengapa saat itu, Sasuke merasa sorot mata Kyuubi berubah sedih.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingat padaku?", Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Seolah ia ingin menenggelamkan polisi muda itu dalam pandangannya.

Sasuke tak dapat berucap. Selintas cahaya lampu sorot menerangi mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam membeku.

Tiba-tiba, bagai sebuah adegan yang diperlambat, Kyuubi turun dari podium. Gerakannya anggun berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dibukanya topeng rubah dari wajahnya. Kedua tangan langsing Kyuubi menggapai wajah agen interpol tampan tersebut.

"…Sasuke…"

Belum sempat Sasuke bereaksi, sepasang bibir halus menekan lembut bibirnya. Tubuh Sasuke membatu, tidak dapat merespon apapun saking terkejutnya. Mata hitam itu terbelalak membesar. 'Kyuubi menciumnya!'. Sayang dari posisinya, Sasuke tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah sang pencuri, ditambah lagi dengan pencahayaan ruangan yang remang-remang.

"_Tidak usah cemberut, mana kebanggaanmu sebagai seorang pemimpin kerajaan, dobe?Bersikaplah seperti istri yang baik"_

Sekelebat memori tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala Sasuke. 'Apa itu?', pikirnya terkejut.

"_Jangan panggil aku istri! Aku ini laki-laki, teme!"_

Untuk kedua kalinya memori itu hadir. Sasuke merasa aliran listrik menghantam tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya lemas tak dapat menopang. Dalam tatapan mata merah yang berubah menjadi biru, pandangan Sasuke berubah menghitam.

--

Sementara itu, berita bahwa Kyuubi berhasil mencuri sudah tersebar keluar museum. Hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang penasaran menonton tidak berkurang. Dengan sigap, kedua wartawan CNN itu segera menyebarluaskan informasi yang mereka dapat ke seluruh dunia.

"Tampaknya Kyuubi berhasil mencuri targetnya malam hari ini. Tidak diketahui penyebab kegagalan mereka menangkap pencuri tersebut. Apa karena lengah atau memang Kyuubi sulit untuk ditangakap. Sementara ini…"

"_Mulai sekarang kau ditunjuk untuk melakukan upacara ini sebagai pendeta wanita kerajaan, Ino"_

"Eh?", wartawan wanita itu tiba-tiba terdiam ketika sebuah ingatan muncul.

Kiba yang masih memegang kamera, bingung melihat partner kerjanya yang terdiam tiba-tiba, ia berbisik. "Hei, lanjutkan, Ino.."

"_Maaf Kiba, bisa kau selidiki apa yang terjadi pada kerajaan ini. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh"_

"Lho?"

Sementara itu, berita yang disampaikan Ino dan Kiba sudah disiarkan secara langsung ke seluruh belahan dunia. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, malam itu beberapa orang yang menonton mendapatkan visi yang sama. Sebuah potongan memori dari kehidupan lampau.

--

Capitol Hill, Washington DC…

Mata senator muda itu berubah tajam melihat berita di televisi. Tampak rasa kecewa di wajahnya, "kita sudah kebobolan…sial", katanya pada staf UNESCO di sampingnya.

"_Rencana ini hanya bisa kupercayakan padamu sebagai tangan kananku, Neji"._

Alis Neji mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Shino menoleh pada Neji, "senator?"

"_Apa pun caranya halangi Kiba untuk mendapatkan informasi, Shino"_

"…."

--

Barcelona, Spanyol…

Seorang pria berambut merah sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dalam ruang Presdir ketika memori itu datang.

"_Terima kasih Gaara, aku merasa senang memiliki teman sesama Lord sepertimu"_

"…Naruto…"

--

Paris, Prancis…

Dengan malas, pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi menyeruput kopinya. Matanya tetap menonton televisi yang hampir tertimbun oleh buku-buku.

"Dasar orang-orang itu…apa mereka tidak bisa menghargai sejarah? Haah, menyusahkan.."

"_Aku tetap menghargai kerajaanmu yang telah lama beraliansi, Lord Shikamaru"_

"He?"

Paris, Prancis…

"Fyuuu", wanita berambut merah muda itu bersiul, "semakin lama pekerjaan pencuri sama seperti selebritis saja, terkenal dimana-mana"

"_Menjadi pendeta wanita di kerajaan yang memiliki pemimpin tampan dan mempesona…kau sungguh beruntung, Sakura!"_

"Wha..?"

--

Bilbao, Spanyol..

Wanita berambut pirang pendek itu marah setelah ia menonton berita di tv, "Pencurian lagi di museum? bisa-bisa pekerjaanku sebagai Kurator terancam!"

"_Apa kau menyesal, Temari? Sebagai istri dari pemimpin kerajaan yang sudah berada di bawah kerajaan lain, kita tidak dapat berbuat banyak_"

"Tadi itu…"

--

Tokyo, Jepang…

Dalam ruang tamu rumahnya, seorang wanita muda bermata putih duduk tenang diatas sofa mungilnya. Matanya memandang lurus pada televisinya yang menyala.

"_Mulai sekarang kita bekerja sama mempertahankan kedamaian kerajaan ini ya, Hinata!"_

"oh?"

--

Sebuah memori yang berbeda, sebuah kenyataan masalalu.. Orang-orang itu tidak sadar akan sesuatu yang akan datang ke hadapan mereka… dulu maupun sekarang.

xXxXxXx

"_Jangan cemberut, mana kebanggaanmu sebagai seorang pemimpin kerajaan, dobe?Bersikaplah seperti istri yang baik", sahut pria tampan itu sambil mengecup ujung rambut pirang panjang istrinya._

"_Jangan panggil aku istri! Aku ini laki-laki, teme!"_

_Bahu raja muda itu terangkat sesaat, wajahnya masih menampakan senyum mengejek, "aku rasa sudah jelas siapa 'wanita' dalam hubungan ini, Naruto"_

_Wajah Naruto memerah menahan kesal, "aku benci kamu, Sasuke", omelnya sambil memalingkan muka dari suaminya itu._

_Sasuke tertawa, diangkatnya dagu sang istri dan dikecupnya bibir merah menggoda itu, "aku juga cinta kamu"._

"_Ehem", spontan sepasang kekasih itu menoleh. Dilihatnya tangan kanan Sasuke datang menghampiri._

"_Aku rasa drama cinta ini ditunda dulu. Semuanya sudah datang", katanya menahan geli._

_Sasuke melepas Naruto, "ini bukan drama cinta, Neji"_

_Neji tersenyum, "tentu saja, tuanku"_

_Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, munculah dua laki-laki sumringah sedang menyeret laki-laki lain._

"_Hoe, Naruto!! Informasi baru nih!", kata salah satu pria sumringah itu bersemangat._

_Pria lain yang memakai armor berwarna hijau sebadan-badan menjitak pria sebelumnya, "Panggil Lord Naruto! Dasar tidak sopan!"_

"_Aku tahu, Lee", balasnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol._

_Seorang pria lain muncul dari belakang Neji, pria cantik berambut merah. "harusnya sebelum dilepaskan, kau harus melatih Kiba dulu, Naruto. Sifatnya masih meliar", ujarnya datar._

_Naruto menghela nafas, "Maaf, Gaara. Salahku yang sudah memungut Kiba yang teronggok di hutan dulu"._

"_Hei! Jangan ngomongin orang seolah orangnya ga ada disini!", Kiba teriak membalas._

_Neji yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara, "kalian berdua, tolong lepaskan Shino. Sepertinya dia tidak dapat bernafas", sambil menunjuk pria yang hampir setengah tewas di tangan Kiba dan Lee._

"_Huwaa!! Maaf Shino!!"_

Sepasang mata langit itu terbuka. Senyuman menghias bibirnya yang mungil itu. Kenangan indah masa lalu kembali datang dalam ingatannya. Sosoknya yang terlihat rapuh berdiri tegak memandang indahnya kota Milwaukee malam hari. Angin kencang berhembus menyibakkan rambutnya yang pirang. Dengan memegang erat perisai curian ditangannya, senyumannya berubah sedih.

"Akhirnya….aku bertemu denganmu, Sasuke"

-to be continued-

Data bangunan chapter ini

Nama : Milwaukee Art Museum

Lokasi : Milwaukee

Tahun dibangun : 2001

Arsitek : Santiago Calatrava

Fungsi : Museum dan War Memorial (bawahnya)

Keterangan

_Foyer_ : ruang kecil diantara teras dan ruang dalam rumah. Biasanya dipergunakan untuk menerima tamu

_Mezzanine_ : lantai kecil yang berada antara lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Lantai mezzanine ini memiliki langit-langit yang sama dengan lantai satu.

_Pavillion_ : ruang besar seperti hall yang tertutup.

_Void _: sebuah bukaan besar pada lantai atas, sehingga orang yang berada pada lantai bawahnya dapat melihat keatas.

A/N: Akhirnya jadi juga fic iniiiiiiii!! (setelah mati-matian riset sana-sini). SENAAANG! Di fanfic ini akan keluar beberapa mahakarya arsitek dunia yang tentu saja luar biasa. Kalau kalian senggang, ga ada ruginya melihat di internet bangunan-bangunan terkenal ini. Oke, yang membaca trimakasih banyak n revieeeew…..

PS: bacalah karya Sabaku no Ghee yang berjudul "Snow in the Summer". Kalian disuguhi arsitektur klasik masa lalu yang luar biasa!. Dan satu lagi, "Under the Blue Sky" karya AWESOME dari Aria TheChesireCat. Jangan sampai ketinggalan!!


	2. Rendezvous

Pairing : sasunaru

Rating : T

Warning :Yaoi, Alternative Universe, a bit OOC,

Disclaimer : bukan! Bukan saya pak!

A/N : beberapa balasan review untuk reviewer

**CaLL me rEd-Ew **: maap red-ew, utk flashback tetep pke italic, soalnya bkal banyak selipan2 crita masalalu. Rada susah ngaturnya klo dikit2 ditulis –flashback-. Gomen, please bear with it..

**X-tee **: Woah, dari dulu Sasuke sombongnya emg ga ketulungan. Cocok bgt deh ama tampangnya yg sengak (sry ya Sasuke lovers, tp emang bner kok).

Dpt ide dari mana?...emm…darimana ya…Yah, tiba2 dapetlah. Ga mgkn kan saya bilang dpt ide dari bertapa di gunung dewa jashin toh?

Sbenernya ini crita obsesi saya dari dulu, coz:

-Pengen bkin crita ttg reinkarnasi.

-Hubungan antara pencuri-polisi.Gyaa! suka bgt! (ehem, saya penganut KidxShinichi)

-Action!! Adegan kejar2an, tembak2an,…wuih, apalagi ada peluru belok (yg udah nonton 'Wanted' pasti ngerti)

-Pngen ngeliat Naruto pke kimono (ini ga nyambung sih), klo baju raja2 dulu kan rada mirip kimono, bjunya panjang2..(maksa abiz)

-Fanficnya Ghee udah jadul bgt, masa iya ikut2an..

**Dceemuse **: thanks review langsungnya via email juga kritik n sarannya (terharu). Duh, Sagrada masih lama sih.

ok, itu aja. Trimakasih banyak semua yg telah mereview

"…" speech -- bicara

'…' though – dalam hati

_italic_ – masa lalu/flashback

**The Memory Beyond**

By Raven-Zala

Co.written & editor : Aria and Ghee

Milwaukee, United States. 2008.

Sasuke benar-benar marah, kesal…rasanya ingin mendamprat semua orang yang lewat di depannya. Kegagalan dirinya menangkap kyuubi tadi malam membuatnya uring-uringan. Setelah ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri oleh para polisi lain di ruang pandang, ia hanya bisa terdiam bingung seperti orang bodoh. Kankuro yang datang menemuinya pun tidak berkomentar apapun. Kyuubi berhasil mencuri perisainya dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Dicari ke segala sudut kota seperti apapun, rasanya Kyuubi seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

'Sial! Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah gagal!', umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Untuk menghilangkan kepenatan, siang ini Sasuke sengaja berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Milwaukee, sepanjang Jalan Broadway. Tadinya ia berniat menghabiskan waktu di sebuah kafe atau restaurant. Secangkir cappucino nampaknya cocok untuk mengatasi kekesalannya. Berjalan sembari menikmati deretan retail sepanjang _boulevard_ Broadway dan hangat cahaya matahari yang tersaring melalui pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi, membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

'Kyuubi, mempermainkanku…huh, bagus sekali'. Dikeluarkannya sebatang Raison dari saku jaketnya dan dinyalakan. Pelan-pelan ia menghisap merk rokok favoritnya itu. Asap rokok berhembus diantara bibir Sasuke, matanya terpejam, samar-samar rasa manis Raison menyebar dalam mulutnya.

'Tapi mengapa ia tahu namaku?', mata Sasuke tetap memandang jalan di depannya walau tidak fokus, 'rasanya aku baru saat itu bertemu dengannya'. Selintas ciuman tadi malam kembali teringat dalam pikirannya. Entah mengapa ia tak menyesal atau pun marah terhadap ciuman itu…tapi tentu saja, Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Yang ia rasakan hanya kerinduan kepada bibir mungil halus yang tadi malam bersentuhan dengannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan tatapan mata Kyuubi dari dalam ingatannya. 'Cih, aku mikir apa sih…', dihirupnya lagi rokok di tangannya hingga tersisa setengah bagian. 'Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku berharap ada malaikat cantik turun dari langit menemani hariku suram ini', pikirnya sambil lanjut terus berjalan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia berbalik badan, apa yang dilihat di hadapannya membuat mata terbelalak membesar. Seorang laki-laki manis berambut pirang dengan tiga buah goresan di pipinya tersenyum manis kepadanya. Namun apa yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah kedua mata biru besar orang tersebut yang bagaikan langit cerah.

Saking terpesonanya, rokok yang berada di tangan Sasuke terjatuh, 'Wow! Cepat sekali doaku dikabulkan'.

"Sasuke Uchiha", sapa 'mahkluk manis' di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung, "kau siapa?". Ia memandang pria di hadapannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Senyuman pria tersebut makin mengembang, "Naruto Uzumaki. Aku ini kekasihmu".

"Hah?"

xXxXxXx

Paris, Prancis…

Sebuah tangan mengguncang bahunya, "Shikamaru bangun!".

Pria berkuncir tinggi itu bolak-balik mengerjapkan matanya, ia merasa awan mimpi masih melayang-layang di atas kepalanya. "hemm", jawabnya masih setengah tidur.

Nampaklah seorang pria lain dengan potongan rambut bob jadul berada di sampingnya, "hei, kau begadang lagi ya?", namun pertanyaan itu tidak digubris Shikamaru. Matanya tetap terasa berat untuk terjaga.

Namun pria barusan rupanya tidak mau menyerah, "Hoii, Shika…"

"Hemm..", masih dijawab dengan malas.

"ilermu kena buku tuh"

"HAH!!", spontan Shikamaru terbangun dan mengecek keadaan buku yang barusan tepat ada di bawahnya ketika tidur. Untunglah halaman yang terbuka pada saat itu masih bersih. Tidak ada genangan atau pulau tercetak di atasnya. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada orang yang membangunkannya. Sebuah tatapan sial-lagi-asik-tidur-malah-dibangunin muncul pada wajah bangun tidurnya Shikamaru.

"Lee, ada perlu apa?"

Pria yang bernama Lee itu hanya nyengir, "cuman mau bangunin kok, memangnya tidak boleh? Lagian mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Shikamaru memalingkan muka dari Lee. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala, "yah, tadi malam aku tidak tidur sampai jam 4 pagi, jadi wajar saja…Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?", tanyanya seraya mencondongkan badan memeriksa jam digital yang tergeletak manis di rak samping mejanya.

Shikamaru menyipitkan mata, kembali ia melemparkan pandangan muka malas pada Lee, "masih jam 11 kok".

"Memangnya kamu mau hibernasi?", jawab Lee sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa bisa tidur sepagi itu? Ada apalagi nih?"

Sambil menyandar pada kursinya, Shikamaru melemaskan tulang leher yang kaku gara-gara posisi tidurnya tadi malam, "aku memeriksa sesuatu, terkait dengan pencurian Kyuubi tadi malam di Milwaukee…ohya Lee, kamu itu arkeolog kan?"

"Bukan, tukang ledeng. Iyalah Arkeolog! Profesi yang sudah aku jalani selama lebih dari 3 tahun! Selama ini aku mengorbankan segalanya untuk…"

"Iya cukup. Aku sudah hafal ceritamu yang sempat jadi atlet nasional. Kenapa kamu bisa nyasar kuliah di arkeologi?...tunggu kenapa aku malah membicarakan hal ini"

Lee protes, "ga ada salahnya jadi atlet! Kalau diteruskan mungkin sekarang aku udah ikut Olimpiade di Beijing!".

"Terserah deh…", balas Shikamaru dengan helaan nafas, "…mengenai benda yang dicuri Kyuubi", lanjutnya serius.

"Perisai?"

Shikamaru menggangguk, "perisai itu mengingatkanku pada sebuah cerita", ia mengeluarkan buku tebal dan besar yang berjudul _Legenda dari seluruh dunia_.

Melihatnya Lee membelalakan mata kaget, "Ha?! Seorang Shikamaru Nara…salah satu Sejarahwan terkenal ternyata masih mempercayai dongeng anak-anak", ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Shikamaru memandang tajam pada temannya itu, "aku hanya tertarik, bukan berarti aku percaya. Lagipula ada beberapa legenda yang dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya".

"Oh ok, aku mengerti. Lalu legenda apa?"

Lee mendekatkan diri pada Shikamaru, sejarahwan itu membuka buku di tangannya. Dibukanya halaman per halaman rapuh yang sudah menguning.

"Alkisah pada suatu jaman…", pria berkuncir itu membuka cerita, "…masih terdapat kerajaan-kerajaan. Semua kerajaan itu menguasai wilayahnya masing-masing. Namun.."

"Namun?"

"…tidak semua negara itu hidup rukun dengan baik. Mereka saling berperang, saling menguasai daerah lawan. Kuat lemahnya bergantung pada pemimpin mereka. Pada waktu itu masih adanya kekuatan-kekuatan mistik yang dimiliki setiap penguasanya". Shikamaru membetulkan posisi duduknya agar nyaman.

"Kemudian..", ia melanjutkan, "…akibat peperangan itu, keseimbangan dunia menjadi kacau. Sebenarnya itu cerita barusan hanya pembukanya".

"Kelanjutannya?", wajah Lee berubah antusias.

"Tersebutlah ada seorang penguasa suatu negara yang kuat. Tidak ada satu pun negara lain yang berani mencoba menyulut api peperangan pada negara itu. Bahkan ia sudah membawahi beberapa negara lain…Suatu ketika ia jatuh cinta pada penguasa negara tetangga. Penguasa negara tetangga itu memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan dirinya. Tidak berapa lama mereka menikah dan kedua negara tersebut beraliansi…"

Lee melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada dan mengangguk-angguk, "wah, dia beruntung sekali".

"Tidak juga", jemari Shikamaru membuka halaman selanjutnya, matanya memandang tulisan-tulisan yang ia sendiri pun sulit mengerti pada buku itu. "Peperangan terus berlanjut. Negara tetangga yang sudah beraliansi dengannya menjadi korban dan penguasanya juga ikut gugur. Karena kehilangan orang yang dicintai akhirnya penguasa negara tersebut mulai bertindak. Selama bertahun-tahun negara tersebut berperang menguasai negara-negara lainnya. Sang penguasa yang telah menjadi kuat mudah untuk menaklukan siapapun yang menentang. Pada akhirnya semua negara yang dulu berselisih itu tunduk di bawah kakinya dan keseimbangan dunia pulih kembali. Jadilah kerajaan itu menguasai negara yang sangat besar. Setelah kekuasaan dan kedamaian itu diperoleh, sang penguasa lalu turun dari jabatannya digantikan oleh tangan kanan kepercayaan. Kemudian keberadaannya menghilang, tidak diketahui siapa pun".

Wajah Lee berubah bingung, "Menghilang? Kok aneh?".

Sejarahwan itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "katanya sih sehabis itu ia hidup sendirian. Ada yang bilang ia sangat berkabung karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Dan begitulah."

"Tamat?", tanya Lee lagi.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Lee yang masih merasa tidak puas bertanya lagi pada Shikamaru, "lalu apa hubungannya sama perisai yang dicuri Kyuubi?".

Pria berkucir itu memutar kursinya menghadap temannya, sebelah tangannya memegang buku dan sebelahnya lagi menunjuk pada sebuah lambang yang tertera pada buku tersebut. "Lambang pada perisai yang dicuri Kyuubi sama dengan lambang kedua negara kuat yang beraliansi tersebut".

Lee mencondongkan badannya sedikit, kedua matanya teralih pada sebuah lambang yang ditunjuk Shikamaru, "itu…"

"Benar", sahut Shikamaru yakin, "lambang Serigala dan Rubah".

xXxXxXx

"Hah?", saat itu wajah Sasuke benar-benar cengok. 'Manis-manis tapi aneh', pikirnya dalam hati. "Maaf, aku tidak kenal", Sasuke berbalik badan dan hendak pergi.

Naruto kaget hanya diberi respon seperti itu, padahal sedari tadi ia sudah memberanikan diri menyapa Interpol tampan itu, "tu..tunggu", panggilnya lagi. Sayangnya pria di depannya tidak menggubriskan dan malah menjauh. Rasa kesal mulai muncul dalam emosinya, Naruto mulai mengejar Sasuke, "hei, tunggu sebentar, dengarkan aku dulu".

Sasuke tetap acuh, 'tidak kenal..tidak kenal', kata batinnya berulang.

Kesabaran Naruto sudah habis, akhirnya ia berteriak, "HEI, AKU BILANG TUNGGU! Apa kau itu tuli, teme?!"

Twitch!...sebuah marking marah muncul di kepala Sasuke. Pria berambut bebek itu menghentikan langkah, ia berbalik badan dan menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Dengar..", sahut Sasuke dengan nada marah, "…aku tak kenal kamu siapa. Sekarang aku sudah cukup dibuat pusing karena pekerjaanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menggangguku lebih jauh". Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga pria manis itu jatuh terduduk.

'Cukup jadi pelajaran untuknya', namun belum sempat Sasuke melangkah, sebuah isakan tangis membuatnya membatu.

"Hiks..", dalam keadaan terduduk, Naruto menangis. Kepalanya menunduk dan sebelah tangannya menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali pada pria yang terduduk menangis itu, namun ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Naruto karena tertutup poni pirangnya. Suara isakan terus terdengar membuat Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Namun selama beberapa menit ia hanya terdiam. Mereka mulai menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang sekitar, tambah membuat Sasuke serba salah.

"Kamu jahat Sasuke..", sahut Naruto sesenggukan, "…padahal aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya untukmu. SEGALANYA SASUKE! Tapi ini balasannya…"

Tuduhan-tuduhan tidak sedap mulai keluar dari bisik-bisik orang yang sedang lewat di sekitar mereka.

Dari 'wah, orang itu tega-teganya pada pacar sendiri',

'aku tak menyangka anak muda jaman sekarang seperti itu',

'yang berambut hitam itu tampak alim, tapi ternyata…',

Mendengar banyak yang mendukung, Naruto makin menjadi. "Mama di surga, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga diri. Sasuke..bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita? Bagaimana dengan masa depan mereka? Bagaimana makannya? Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

Bisik-bisik orang juga makin menjadi. Sasuke sendiri salah tingkah mau berbuat apa. Panas di telinga Sasuke makin bertambah setelah tuduhan-tuduhan juga makin lama makin heboh.

'jadi itu penipu pernikahan yang akhir-akhir ini marak'

'kasihan dia, habis manis sepah dibuang'

Malah makin ngawur…

'wow, ada homo!'

'syuting apaan nih?'

'eh, toko depan sana lagi diskon'

Tidak tahan dengan tuduhan maut orang-orang, Sasuke balik berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia berjongkok di depan pria manis yang sedang menangis itu.

"Eehm..Nabu..bukan..Nato..eeh, tadi siapa..oh, Naruto. Lebih baik jangan mengundang perhatian orang seperti ini, mereka jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak..", pinta Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Namun Naruto tetap menunduk, isak tangisnya masih terdengar.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah…maafkan aku. Tadi aku sudah terlalu kasar padamu".

Mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke yang terdengar tulus, tangisan Naruto berhenti. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?", tanyanya masih tanyanya masih menunduk.

Demi keselamatan dirinya dari tatapan orang-orang yang mengancam, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, "baiklah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi".

"Benar?!", sahut Naruto tiba-tiba ceria. Kepalanya terangkat memperlihatkan matanya birunya yang indah…tanpa setetes air mata pun.

'Augh! Dia menipuku!', pikir Interpol tampan itu shock. "Lalu…yang barusan itu cuma air mata buaya?", tanyanya menahan kesal. 'Bodohnya aku.."

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menggaet lengan Sasuke, "eh? Air mata? Mana?".

Pria berambut hitam tampan itu hanya bisa pasrah dirinya diseret blondie manis tak dikenal. Selama perjalanan, Naruto tidak melepaskan Sasuke sedikit pun. Ia memeluk erat lengan kiri Sasuke. Di mata orang-orang yang lewat, mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang kencan. Sasuke sendiri bingung harus kesal atau bersyukur ditemani Naruto berjalan-jalan sepanjang Broadway.

"Kita mau kemana?", tanya Sasuke. Sedari tadi mereka hanya terus berjalan tanpa berhenti.

Senyuman manis terhias di bibir Naruto, "ikut saja".

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, Naruto membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe. Sasuke bengong melihat nama kafe yang mereka singgahi. '_Racoon's Café_? Nama macam apa itu?', bisiknya dalam hati dengan sweatdrop di kepala. Belum lagi dibuat bingung dengan nama kafe, seorang pelayan bersorban putih dengan pakaian full tertutup menerima mereka sambil tersenyum. "Selamat datang di _Racoon's Café_".

'Pakaian macam apalagi itu?! Memangnya ini di gurun!', Sasuke dibuat tidak habis pikir dengan keajaiban yang ia temui selama memasuki kafe. Mengikuti Naruto, akhirnya mereka mengambil meja dan kursi yang terletak dekat jendela. Lantai marmer dengan dinding _finishing_ semen kasar dan berbagai macam antik, membuat suasana dalam kafe berbeda dengan suasana luar. 'Jadi serasa di Timur-tengah', bisik Sasuke ketika melihat interior kafe yang menarik.

Seorang pelayan datang memberikan menu makanan. Melihat menunya yang ternyata normal membuat Sasuke bernapas lega. 'Aku tidak begitu lapar, lebih baik memesan makanan yang ringan', pikirnya sembari memandang deretan nama makanan di hadapannya. 'Mungkin coffe latte…dan sandwich cukup…'

"Saya minta Beef Steak, Lasagna, Sup Pastry Jamur,…penutupnya Banana Split dan puding khas Racoon's Cafe…lalu minumnya Orange milkshake please…", sahut Naruto pada pelayan.

Mendengar jumlah pesanan yang mengerikan, membuat Sasuke terkejut, "eh, tunggu!"

"…dan tak lupa…RAMEN!!", lanjut Naruto lagi dengan nada ceria yang berlebihan.

'Ramen?! Yang benar saja!', "Tunggu sebentar!", beruntunglah kali ini teriakkannya terdengar oleh Naruto. "Pesananmu banyak sekali, dan lagi kau tidak melihat kita sedang berada dimana, mana ada Ramen yang berasal dari Jepang itu!".

Sang pelayan dan Naruto saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan…", katanya ramah, '…kami memang menyediakan ramen, tapi tidak ada di daftar menu, jika tuan ingin boleh memesan". Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju.

'UAPA?!Beneran ada?!'. Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut karena bingung, "tidak…cukup coffe latte dengan sandwich saja".

Setelah yang pelayan mencatat semua pesanan ia beranjak pergi.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke…", badan Naruto agak maju dan berbisik, "..kafe milik temanku. Kita boleh memesan apa saja".

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata, "oh, begitu rupanya…selera temanmu aneh".

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Tidak", jawab Sasuke melengos.

Naruto memperbaiki caranya duduk, mencari posisi yang santai. Kedua jemari tangannya menopang dagu dengan sikut berada di atas meja.

"Jadi…", sahutnya memulai pembicaraan, "bagaimana pekerjaan sebagai interpol?", kedua mata langit itu memancarkan ketertarikan pada pria tampan di hadapannya.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit curiga, "darimana kamu tahu kalau aku ini interpol?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu…", Naruto membalas dengan senyuman, "…aku tahu semua tentangmu. Aku ini kan kekasihmu".

Sasuke memegang dahinya yang sedari tadi berdenyut, 'stalker?', pikirnya bingung.

Percakapan pun dilanjutkan, dari obrolan ringan hingga masalah politik negara, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa pria manis yang ada dihadapannya ternyata berpengetahuan luas. 'hmm, lumayan juga'.

Tidak beberapa lama mereka mengobrol, makanan yang dipesan pun datang. Namun Naruto yang sebelumnya berada duduk di depan, berpindah hingga duduk di sebelahnya. Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum menahan geli sebelum ia pergi, sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah bingung, "kamu ngapain sih?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, "teme, sekarang kita kan sedang nge-date. Wajar saja aku duduk di sebelahmu".

"nge-date…sejak kapan?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga hampir menempel dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Jemari lentik pria berambut pirang itu menyentuh secara halus lengan bawah Sasuke, dan naik sampai leher. Kedua mata Naruto setengah terpejam, bibirnya tersungging senyuman menggoda. Sasuke yang merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan halus itu hanya bisa menahan nafas untuk mengontrol diri. Perlahan kepala Naruto mendekat. Dari jarak yang hanya beberapa senti itu, Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas dari pria manis di hadapannya. Mata hitam itu tertuju pada sepasang bibir berwarna merah muda yang seolah memohon…untuk dicium.

"Sasuke..", bisik Naruto dengan suara agak mendesah. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya bersiap menerima hadiah yang telah ditujukan padanya. Beberapa detik lagi sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu. "…kamu pervert deh", lanjut Naruto geli menarik kepalanya. Pria berambut pirang itu membalikkan badan menuju cinta sejati yang sudah menunggu di depannya, ramen. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diacuhkan masih dalam posisi siap-cium itu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan wajah bodoh.

'Padahal tinggal beberapa senti! Orang ini maunya apa sih?!', ratap interpol itu dalam hati.

Akhirnya Sasuke dengan pasrah mengikuti Naruto melahap makanan yang telah dipesan. Sempat interpol tampan itu tercengang dengan kecepatan makan Naruto yang menghabiskan ramen dan Lasagna bertepatan dengan ia menghabiskan sandwich. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Beef Steak dan Sup Pastry jamur. 'Awesome!'.

Naruto yang merasa sedari tadi dilihat, melempar pandangan pada Sasuke, "teme jangan melihat saja, kau mau?", tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan sweatdrops di kepala, "tidak, melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang".

Selesai dengan makanan utama, hidangan penutup yang dipesan oleh Naruto datang. Naruto juga melahapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau porsi makanan selalu sebanyak itu, bisa-bisa kamu obesitas", ujar Sasuke datar.

"Golongan darahku O, tidak akan gemuk".

"Mana ada hubungannnya golongan darah dengan berat badan"

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan hidangan penutupnya. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya melingkar pada pinggang ramping pria manis tersebut. Dalam pikiran Interpol itu penuh dengan berbagai macam dugaan.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?", Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh, tiga buah sendok lagi maka habis sudah semua makanan yang telah dipesan.

"Kembalikan perisainya", tanyanya tanpa memperlihatkan emosi.

Pertanyaan itu spontan membuat Naruto menoleh. Dengan wajah tenang, Naruto membalas, "harusnya kau katakan itu pada Kyuubi". Ia menghela nafas ketika merasakan tangan yang melingkar pinggang tambah mengerat. "Sasuke, aku bukan Kyuubi".

Sasuke memincingkan mata, wajahnya tidak lepas dari tatapan curiga. Belum sempat ia membalas, deringan ponsel bergema dari saku jaketnya. Sasuke mengambil ponsel, melihat nama 'Kankuro' tertera pada layar ponsel tersebut.

"Halo, Kankuro…", Interpol itu menjawab.

Suara Kankuro dari seberang terdengar serius, "Sasuke, Kyuubi mengirimkan suratnya lagi".

Kenyataan ini membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak, bolak-balik ia memandang Naruto, "tapi Kyuubi…".

"Tidak lebih dari beberapa jam yang lalu suratnya sampai. Lebih baik kau segera kembali, sebab ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan"

Sasuke menggangguk mengerti, "baiklah, aku akan segera kembali". Ditutupnya ponsel tersebut dan dikembalikan pada saku. Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang rupanya sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Aku harus kembali…"

Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum, "aku mengerti…"

Belum sempat Sasuke beranjak berdiri, sebuah tangan kecil menarik jaket bagian depannya mendekat. Sasuke agak hilang keseimbangan, sebelum ia bereaksi, ia merasakan sepasang bibir halus menekan bibirnya. Interpol tampan itu terkejut beberapa saat, setelah beberapa detik memulihkan diri, ia membalas ciuman dengan tekanan yang sama. Mulanya bibir mereka hanya saling bertemu dan menekan. Namun, pria tampan berambut hitam itu mengambil inisiatif. Dengan lembut Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian bawah Naruto, menghisap, dan menggodanya dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil.

"Mmm…Sasuke..", Naruto tidak dapat menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pegangan tangannya mengerat pada jaket depan Interpol tersebut ketika lidah Sasuke mulai bermain masuk. Seolah menerima permohonan tanpa kata-kata, Naruto membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberi celah pada lidah Sasuke untuk bergerilya masuk.

Lidah Sasuke menguasai teritori barunya itu, dari gigi geligi Naruto, langit-langit mulutnya, hingga berakhir bermain dengan lidah mungil milik Naruto sendiri.

'hmm…manis…', pikir Sasuke mencoba mengingat dalam kepalanya rasa dari pria manis yang sedang diciumnya itu. Mencium Naruto bagai candu, membuatnya tak rela untuk melepas. Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Nafasnya masih memburu dikarenakan tertahan dalam waktu cukup lama.

Melihat kesadaran Naruto masih di awang-awang, Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "ck, sebegitu hebatnya kah ciuman dariku sehingga sampai sekarang kau masih linglung".

Tersadar karena ejekan Sasuke, Naruto membalas, "teme!", teriaknya kesal. Naruto berniat memukul wajah penuh percaya diri di depannya, namun diurungkan. Ia mengambil tangan Sasuke, dan meletakkan secarik kertas pada telapak tangannya. "Ini nomor ponselku, hubungi ya.."

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat memandang deretan angka nomor posel Naruto. Diselipkan kertas tersebut pada kantong baju, "baiklah….kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi".

"Tentu saja", balas Naruto ceria.

Sasuke membayar semua makanan di kasir sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kafe. Setelah melihat sosok agen Interpol itu menghilang, Naruto berbisik menahan geli, "dasar Sasuke, padahal tidak dibayar tidak apa-apa".

Tiba-tiba deringan ponsel bergema dari saku celana Naruto. Tanpa melihat layar, Naruto menjawab telepon tersebut. "Ya Gaara?..."

Sebuah senyuman menghias pada bibir pria berambut pirang itu, "terima kasih atas bantuanmu….". Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Sasuke?". Senyuman ceria berubah sedih, "tidak, ia tidak berubah sama sekali…". Terdiam beberapa saat ia melanjutkan, "baiklah, jangan khawatir…kita bertemu di Jepang nanti".

xXxXxXx

"_Pertemuan yang mewah sekali", komentar seorang pria muda tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang berdiri elegan. Lord Sasuke, gelar pria tersebut yang memang salah satu penguasa kerajaan, menghadiri pertemuan antara petinggi berkaitan dengan semakin panasnya hubungan politik antar negara. Pandangan matanya menyapu semua petinggi yang hadir, dari semua petinggi yang datang tak ada satu pun yang ia kenal, kecuali beberapa petinggi yang negara telah berada di bawah kuasa negaranya._

"_Pertemuan kali ini bertujuan untuk memastikan keputusan sikap para petinggi akan negaranya", sahut jendral utama kerajaan Sasuke yang juga merupakan tangan kanan kepercayaannya, pria muda berambut hitam panjang dengan sepasang mata lavendernya yang tajam, Neji._

"_Hmph..", Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "..semua petinggi hanyalah sampah, berkoar-koar jika negaranya kuat, sombong padahal miskin…tapi di hadapanku mereka menciut takut akan diinjak, bahkan Lord Shikamaru yang jenius sekali pun bertekuk lutut". _

_Neji yang terbiasa mendengar keangkuhan Lord-nya itu tidak berkomentar banyak, "lebih baik anda menjaga ucapan tuanku. Salah bertindak sedikit saja, rencana kita bisa buyar"._

"_Itu kata Sakura?", tanyanya sambil memandang Neji dengan sudut mata._

_Neji memandang Lord-nya serius, "ia berkata bahwa malam ini merupakan titik dimana roda takdir akan mulai berputar. Waktu dimana rencana anda mulai berjalan. Aku percaya padanya sebagai pendeta wanita kerajaan"._

_Sasuke terdiam, dialihkan lagi pandangannya pada semua Lord yang hadir. "Aku rasa dengan kekuatanku sekarang, tidak ada berani berbuat macam-macam"._

_Sambil memejamkan mata, Neji membalas, "Aku tidak meragukan kekuatan anda, tuanku. Tetapi perlu diingat, tidak semua penguasa itu lemah. Ada seorang penguasa yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan anda"._

"_Setara denganku?"_

_Neji menggangguk, "benar, negaranya sangat kuat. Penguasa lain pun mengakui hal tersebut. Dibandingkan negara-negara yang berada di bawah kuasa kita, negara yang berada di kuasa penguasa tersebut tunduk tanpa ada perlawanan"_

_Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Sasuke terkejut, walau tidak nampak keterkejutan di wajahnya, "tanpa ada intimidasi? Bagaimana bisa?"._

_Neji mengeryitkan alis, "entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Yang jelas, jika negara lain tunduk begitu saja, berarti keberadaannya harus diperhitungkan"._

"_Siapa memangnya?"._

_Neji memandang lurus Sasuke, matanya menajam, "Lord Naruto, salah satu penguasa bagian timur"._

_Sementara itu, diluar ruang pertemuan seorang pria dengan rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang sedang terlibat perdebatan dengan teman-temannya._

"_Haduh, aku gugup…Kiba! Gantikan! Kamu saja yang masuk!", pintanya pada temannya di sebelah yang sedang curi-curi ngintip pada ruang pertemuan._

"_Lha? Yang punya gelar Lord itu memangnya siapa, Narutooo?", balasnya._

_Pria dengan armor hijau di belakang ikut menambahkan, "tuanku! Anda harus percaya diri! Tenang, kami akan selalu mendampingi anda!"_

"_Bukan masalah tenang atau apa, Lee", Naruto menghela nafas, "ini pertemuan antar penguasa pertama kali…aku belum pernah menghadapi mereka semua sekaligus. Ditambah lagi…"_

"_Tenang saja tuanku…", sahut Kiba tiba-tiba serius, sebelah tangannya memegang erat bahu Naruto, "…mungkin saja ketika tuanku masuk nanti…ada Lord lain yang naksir lalu melamar! Hwahahaha!"_

_BUGH!!...sebuah pukulan maut melayang pada wajah Kiba. Pukulan telak oleh Naruto._

_Memang walaupun mereka atasan-bawahan tetapi Naruto tetap menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri, tidak ada formalitas. Apalagi Kiba yang merupakan teman spermainannya sejak kecil. Mungkin karena itulah semua bawahan sangat sayang pada pemimpin mereka satu itu._

_Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mereka tertawa geli. Ia mendekati Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang berdebat._

"_Tuanku, tak usah khawatir", ujarnya lembut, "memang pertemuan kali ini akan mengubah segalanya…baik di kehidupanmu maupun negara-negara lain, tetapi janganlah memandang sebagai sesuatu yang buruk…apalagi…"_

"_Iya..iya Hinata", Naruto langsung menyela, "…aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan kucintai sepenuh hati disini kan?", wajah Naruto sedikit memerah._

"_Tuh kan benar…", BUGH! Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sudah didahulukan dengan pukulan, kali ini oleh sang jenderal Lee._

_Hinata menutup mulutnya geli, "kalau begitu seharusnya anda senang"._

_Mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, "terkadang aku sebal dengan kemampuanmu melihat masa depan"._

"_Justru karena itulah aku menjadi pendeta wanita kerajaanmu, Tuanku", balas Hinata dengan senyuman lembut._

_Sekali lagi Naruto menarik nafas dalam, diusirnya rasa gugup dari dalam dirinya. Ia sering berhadapan dengan petinggi lain yang bermasalah dengan negaranya. Sebuah pertemuan antar penguasa seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya gentar._

"_Baiklah aku masuk…ayo Lee", Naruto bersama Kiba melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata berdua. _

_Setelah kedua sosok itu menghilang, Kiba melayangkan wajah penuh pertanyaan pada Hinata, "tidak apa-apa Naruto bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya?"_

_Mata Hinata terkedip sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan menjawab, "tidak apa-apa, Lord Naruto pasti bahagia"._

"_Bukan itu maksudku", sela Kiba, "tapi kamu"._

_Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia menggelengkan kepala, "menjadi pendeta wanita dan berada di sampingnya cukup untukku", mata lavender Hinata memandang kejauhan._

"_Hinata…"_

"_Kau tidak usah khawatir kepadaku…selain itu..", senyuman Hinata berubah menjadi senyuman menggoda, ia melirik kiba dengan sebelah mata, "..bukankah kau juga akan bertemu dengan pasangan jiwamu? Hihihi…", katanya tertawa sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang wajahnya memerah._

"_Hinata! Kau melihat masa depanku ya?! eh, Hinata! Wooi…!", sayangnya teriakkan Kiba tidak dugubrisnya, wanita manis itu tetap acuh melenggang pergi sambil tertawa._

_Sasuke yang sudah berada dalam ruangan masih terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan tangan kanannya itu._

"_Lord Naruto? Seperti apa orangnya?", tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tertarik. Baru kali ini ada penguasa yang menurut rumor sama kuat dengan dirinya, jika saja ia berhasil menaklukkan kerajaan Naruto tersebut, maka namanya akan semakin disegani dan ditakuti._

"_Julukannya Sapphire dari Timur…"_

_Wajah Sasuke berubah bingung, "yang kau maksud itu negaranya?..."_

"_Lord Naruto dari Timur!", sebuah pemberitahuan menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung melempar pandangan pada seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan._

_Tapi tunggu! Apa yang dilihatnya membuat dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Mata hitam lord berwajah tampan itu seakan tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari orang yang baru memasuki ruangan beberapa detik yang lalu. Dalam kaca dunianya, ia melihat sebuah keindahan bagai turun dari surga. Rambut emas agak berantakan seolah matahari bersinar sampai memasuki ruangan pertemuan, mata biru sperti langit di hari cerah tanpa berawan. Bagai keindahan musim panas tak tergantikan._

_Dengan langkah anggun, pria manis berambut pirang itu memasuki ruangan. Matanya menyapu seluruh Lord yang sudah berada dalam ruangan pertemuan tersebut. Seperti apa yang sudah diperkirakannya, semua Lord memandangnya dengan tatapan terpesona namun dilanjutkan dengan emosi lain bernama nafsu ingin memiliki. Walaupun sudah terbiasa, tetap saja Naruto merasa jengah._

_Memiliki wajah manis dengan mata sebiru langit bukanlah keinginannya. Tubuhnya yang semampai memang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki seumurnya, membuat Naruto sering diperlakukan bagai wanita oleh laki-laki lain. Untunglah kekuatannya berada di atas rata-rata, hal itulah yang membuatnya sedikit ditakuti dan disegani. Namun tetap saja ada laki-laki kurang ajar yang kadang berbuat tak sopan terhadapnya. Kalau sudah seperi itu, kadang Naruto siap menghajar sampai mati dan menguburnya dalam tanah. Sayangnya, Lee sang jenderal kepercayaan selalu datang pada saat yang tepat…benar-benar tepat sehingga keinginan Naruto menghabisi pria kurang ajar tersebut akhirnya tidak tersalurkan._

_Neji memandang semua Lord yang terpesona pada Lord berambut pirang itu. Dirinya tidak merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi. Neji berpikir dengan kecantikan seperti itu bahkan pria pun pasti akan menoleh, tidak terkecuali. Memang sangat cocok Lord Naruto dijuluki Sapphire dari Timur. Sebuah batu permata yang keindahannya diakui semua orang. Warna biru yang sesuai dengan warna matanya._

_Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Ia melihat pemimpin negaranya berjalan mendekati Sapphire dari Timur itu. Dari sepasang mata hitamnya yang tak pernah lepas memandang, Sasuke seolah terhipnotis melangkahkan kaki menuju Lord bermata biru itu._

"_Tu..tuanku…", sayang panggilan tersebut tidak sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Ia tetap mendekati Lord Naruto yang masih menatap sekelilingnya._

_Sasuke mendekat sampai ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Lord bermata indah itu. Didekati Sasuke secara tiba-tiba spontan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lord yang dihadapannya._

_Sepasang mata itu beradu pandang. Onyx dengan cerulean. Naruto sempat menahan nafas melihat seorang Lord setampan Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh tegap dan tinggi menjunjung kewibawaan sebagai seorang penguasa. Bahu lebar dan kokoh seolah selalu menyediakan tempat untuk bersandar. Garis wajah kuat disempurnakan dengan ketampanan wajah. Dan sepasang mata hitamnya yang membuat Naruto nyaris tenggelam dalam kegelapan._

_Seolah waktu berjalan begitu lama…sampai Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Tanpa sadar Lord berambut pirang itu menerima uluran tangannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membawa punggung tangan Naruto mendekat pada bibirnya. Dikecupnya tangan halus dan kecil itu._

"_Senang bertemu denganmu…Lord Naruto…". Suara Sasuke yang rendah dan dalam berhasil menciptakan semburat merah pada wajah Sapphire dari Timur itu._

xXxXxXx

Dalam kegelapan, pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih di bawah pengaruh tidur, ia menggumam sebuah nama, "Naruto…"

-to be continued-

_boulevard _: sebuah jalan untuk pejalan kaki yang biasanya berada di samping jalan raya dan dilalui deretan pohon-pohon rindang.

_Finishing _: penyelesaian pada elemen interior, misalnya dicat.

Sayang sekali tidak ada bangunan yang keluar…

A/N : sebenarnya fic ini mau direncanakan hiatus. Tapi tidak jadi. Susah mengerjakan fic secara paralel. Waduh, puasa gini malah bikin kissing! Kebawa doujin KH nih.

Saya sudah membuat imej dari Lord Naruto! (fufufu…obsesi seorang author). Yang ingin melihat, silahkan kunjungi ravenzukamori./art/Lord-Naruto-96596721

Review…


End file.
